


[podfic] It's just the sun in your eyes

by Annapods



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “Why do you keep lube in your shower?” Adam blurts out.Ronan pauses in the middle of squeezing it over his fingers. He raises an eyebrow.“Why don’t you keep lube in your shower?” he says.





	[podfic] It's just the sun in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's just the sun in your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372124) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ijtsiye) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9b0ium5qz3aw43r/%5BTRC%5D%20It%27s%20just%20the%20sun%20in%20your%20eyes%20%28nsfw%29.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9b0ium5qz3aw43r/%5BTRC%5D%20It%27s%20just%20the%20sun%20in%20your%20eyes%20%28nsfw%29.mp3?dl=0))

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Free comment starters:** 1\. Do you have any tips on how to keep a cover sfw while still making it clear that the pod is nsfw?  
2\. Which is better (for smut and for otherwise), a raspy, whispery narrator voice or a normal, animated one?  
3\. Any funny/embarassing stories about reading or listening to smut?

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “record in a new location” square of my 2017 Podfic Bingo card. I kinda cheated on this one, since it was technically a new location but it wasn’t unusual in the least, so I’ll probably do something more to the spirit of the prompt sometime in the future.  
Also, this is the second of the three consecutive PWPs I recorded for the Podfic Bingo 2017. 


End file.
